Seperated Simeise
by Chrysti Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Frank and Len wake up in a strange place. OC/Frank, Misery/Len, Ruby Gloom/Skull Boy, Iris/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC. Each OC is a different one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ruby gloom or friends. I own Charlotte, Jeremy, Gabby, Becca, and along with anyone else I are the names and ages I have so far:**

**Charlotte Frankenfurter**

**Age: 16**

**Species: Vampire, Banshee, Skeleton**

**Minc: Witch; guitar player; singer; best at course on females side; eye coler changes at random; dad is evil; dad kidnaps millions of kids; dad is a murder; has no mom thanks to her dad**

**Frank Maty (the last name is made up)**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Zombie**

**Minc: Faster than most zombies; smarter than most zombies; killer guitar player; in a world wide band named RIP; can talk unlike most zombies.**

**Len Maty**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Zombie**

**Minc: Faster and smarter than most zombies; can talk unlike most zombies; in same band as brother.**

**Gabby Watson**

**Age: 14**

**Species: Half Seer half Banshee **

**Minc: Girlfriend to best athlete on boys course**

**Becca Watson**

**Age: 14**

**Species: Half Seer half Banshee**

**Minc: Second best at the courses on female side.**

**Jeremy Frankenfurter**

**Age: 16**

**Species: Vampire, Banshee, Skeleton**

**Minc: best athlete on boys course; brother to best on girls course; dad is evil; dad kidnaps millions of kids; dad is a murder; has no mom thanks to dad.**

**Kye Jones**

**Age: 15**

**Species: Seer**

**Minc: Second best in Boys' course**

**Iris**

**Age: 14**

**Species: Cyclops**

**Minc: adventurous one in Gloom Manor**

**Kyle Jones**

**Age: 15**

**Species: Seer**

**Minc: adventurous one in SS Military Camp**

**Ruby Gloom**

**Age: 16**

**Species: witch**

**Minc: Friendly to anyone and anything**

**Misery**

**Age: 16**

**Species: Banshee**

**Minc: Sleep-singer, and danger magnet**

**Skull Boy**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Skeleton**

**Minc: Curious one in Gloom Manor**

**John Frankenfurter**

**Age: 100,000,000**

**Species: Vampire**

**Minc: Murder, kidnapper, Father, founder and president of SS Military Camp**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Charlotte's p.o.v

I ran away once again. My dad was trying to force me back into the uniform. He knows I hate pink .I think he does it deliberately. I hate him out of everything I hate including his stupid school. Now don't get me wrong about how every kid hates school, but this school was a military school for kids that somehow separated. By that I mean Siamese twins wake up one day and they're in separate beds.

Dad somehow found me. He brought me back when I woke up, (he knocked me out with cloraphorm) there were two new boys. Instead of being mean, I asked them their names. "I'm Frank and this is Len." The cute blue one said "what's your name?" "I'm Charlotte and seeing as you both have tear-streaked eyes and I have never seen you before you both were just kidnapped by."

"How'd you know?" they asked. I told them they rules and the names of most of the kids I could remember (he kidnapped over 1,000,000 kids (he being dad) but I didn't tell them or anyone of Mr. Frankenfurter being my dad "after all that said, welcome to hell. Aka SS Military Camp."

Franks p.o.v

Len and I went to sleep and when we woke up we were at this strange place with a cute girl on the table/bed looking thing.

I went to rub my head but I saw the wrong hand coming up. I had a left hand!

"Yes separation does that to you or so I'm told." "1) Who are you 2) where am I 3) where's Len." "1) I'm Mr. Frankenfurter 2) you're at SS Military Camp 3) and to your right. If I were you I'd plug my ears" I did so "Charlotte wake up" The girl to my left woke up and asked use who we were (I woke up Len before the strange dude over the intercom yelled) "I'm Frank and this is Len" I told the cute girl .I wonder if she'll go on a date with me. She old us her name and explained the rules and said about a thousand names. I asked her why she was her "I ran away again." "What do you mean again" "can I tell you a very, very, very important secrete you won't tell a single soul." "We promise" "Mr. Frankenfurter is my dad and the reason you're here." "WOW, bummer." "And just that you know, I will not date you. No there is no one else, I just don't want a romantic relationship, but I'm up for friendship and no I can't read your minds, most boys ask me out and all of the ones who did looked at me like you did." "Whoa"

Lens p.o.v

Bummer for frank. I could tell that he liked her "So what does SS mean?" I ask her "Separated Siamese" wow this chick has everything about this place memorized "Charlotte take the two boys to their rooms." "Yes Dad. This way, if you will. All of the kids share one big room. The room is like barracks. We have a stupid dress code. It's stupid because we all have to off our tattoos." "1) We all 2) tattoos?" "1) he has kidnapped over 1,000,000 kids to find out how to lose his dead twin 2) we all have one see" she pulled off her white American eagle jacket to show her in a bikini top and showing off a half-frowning face tattoo. "Why is it only half" frank asked "my twin has a smiling half. Before we separated, it was one tattoo. When we separated the tattoos also became two. Oh and by the way no more shirts." "What! Why can't we have shirts?" I screamed. "Because he wants us to be proud to have these tattoos but the boys think of a way to get more to get girls, and the girls think that he just wants us to be prostitutes."

Charlotte's p.o.v

I think that Frank really is really cute and I was sad to let him down like that but I really don't want any relationship with anyone except J, Gabby and Becca "So what did you guys like to do before you were dragged into this?" "1) What do you mean by "did" and 2) we have a band called rip with a drummer named Scaredy bat and a part-time singer banshee named misery who happens to be Lens girlfriend." "Why is she part-time and not full time, and can I join your band I'm a rocking guitar player" I said/asked

Lens p.o.v

Now I really feel bad for frank. The bunk beside his is charlottes bunk and we're listening to her play guitar. She's awesome. Frank and I are thinking of a way to get out of here with the rest of these kids .I miss misery but I'm glad she's not here, charlotte really wasn't kidding when she said welcome to hell. Charlotte has a tattoo that looks a lot like mine and I do mean a lot. "So do you have a sister Charlotte? OW" frank said "do all twins have to be the same gender to you" charlotte screamed after punching Frank in the gut. "What the heck is wrong with you!" .A boy came over to use after hearing charlotte and I scream and he was very upset "J calm down. We both overreacted to something. Me to an offensive comment and him to me punching his twin in the gut. Ok now go to sleep" "Ok C. If I find out you did that again I will break you" he says to her then me (he says the second part to me)

Frank's p.o.v

"I thought you said there wasn't anyone else." "Oh there isn't, he's my over protective twin brother Jeremy. I call him J" wow no wonder that comment was offensive to her. Wow can she punch hard. "Why don't you want a romantic relationship Charlotte?" "Because I don't want to have anyone other than J to be sad when I sacrifice myself to bomb my dad's office." Wow she was willing to sacrifice herself to put a stop to this "what about your mom, wouldn't she miss you." "No, she's dead. I saw Dad kill her to get J and me here. She didn't want us here I got her voice and her moves." Wow can she dance well. I'm convinced she likes me enough to tell us some of her secretes. "Why didn't you bomb the place already?" "Because I need some more teens to help J get the younger teens and kids." "If you want I'll help you and your brother and make sure that you don't die" She looks so cute blushing

"Go to bed the both of you, because you wish that you're dead if you're tired tomorrow, because coach freeman is like the devils assistant, the devil being Dad." She says after throwing a pillow at us and hurting us. "How can you make everything hurt including a pillow" I ask her "when you've been here your entire life you learn stuff now go to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Lens p.o.v

I can't sleep. I miss misery. In the morning I see what Charlotte means by we wish we were dead. "Rise and shine sleeping beauties. We're going to do the course again!" a loud lady I'm assuming is coach freeman screams. "Is she always this loud" Frank asks Charlotte. "Yep and the course is like hell."

When we get to the course, I see what she means. It looked like one of Skull boy's flying flee trapeze. "Charlotte you're up first" "Yes ma'am." Charlotte drones and finishes the course in a minute and when she got back she says good luck to the next person going over and over when it's my turn.

It takes me an hour to climb up the climbing wall, hop through the tires, crawl under swinging axes and flamethrowers. "How did you do that so fast Charlotte?" I ask her "Remember when I said I've been here all my life well I've done this course over a hundred times. I've passed all the tests so they make do the advanced courses." "Why do we always have to do this Coach Freeman?" asks a student. "Because 1) Charlotte always comes back and we need to make sure that she stops because of the pain she puts you though and 2) we need to introduce the new students to the course." the devils assistant says. "So it's HIS entire fault, well then why didn't you tell us!" screamed two girls. "Yeah it's HIS entire fault we're here" Charlotte and her twin agree to the girls that had spoken up before.

-Later that evening-

Same p.o.v

"Hey guys want to do something rebellious" Charlotte and her twin ask us. Frank and I developed a mind link. We think it over and discuss the pros and cons. "We'll do it" we say.

We sneak out at midnight. "So Charlotte, Jeremy, what did you guys have in mind?" I ask. They pull out spray paint cans and say "Oh, just graphiti"

We all paint something different

Charlotte: WE DESEVE FREEDOM!

Jeremy: YOU SUCK!

Frank: GO TO HELL, YOUR NEEDED.

And I paint: CRAWL INTO A DITCH AND DIE.

As soon as we're done Charlotte says "RUN!" and we drop the cans, take of the gloves she said to put on, and run. As soon as we did, there was a rumbling and yelling. "What was that?" we ask Charlotte. "He's connected to the school, take out the school and you take him out. When we graphitied the school he felt it because we also graphitied him." "Whoa"

Jeremy's p.o.v

That Frank guy must really like C after she told him no and is still gonna go after her. Wow I really admire that he has guts and I also pity him because if he tries to make a move on her he's gonna be in pain. My sis can punch hard.

Charlotte's p.o.v

I think I'll give Frank a chance. I mean he's nice, sweet, and calm in a difficult position or dission, and ubercute.

We had arts and crafts today and we had to get in a group of 6. Since Frank and Len only knew us and J and I only had four friends, Frank, Len, Gabby, Becca, J, and I were in a group and made a banner.

We decided to enter it into the art contest under FREEDOM/RIGHTS. We have a good feeling that it will win. The instructor told us to pair up with someone other than our twin. Frank and I got put together since J paired up with his girlfriend Gabby and Becca paired up with Len. I think that Becca has a crush on Len. I feel bad for her if she does. Frank and I being put together was kinda fortunate because the 'fury' (that's what we call the instructors) started to put the unpaired or the same gendered pairs together so that each pair has a boy and girl

"Make a poster to represent the girl feels about love" the fury said. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was Aphrodite. Anyways, this is what Frank comes up with

I think he did a good job on it. The fury on the other hand, doesn't. When she sees it she starts to scream about how he doesn't get it. "You're lucky this week is your first week or else-" "Or else what, you'd give him detention because he incorrectly described my feeling of love, because, if so then you don't know me at all. You might think you do but you don't. You may have seen me every day since I was 6 days old but you don't even know me." She gave me detention, but I'll end up escaping as always. Now it is the girls turn to show how they feel about love.

Now every girl and boy except my friends and brother are surprised by what I put. Oh it's fun to surprise people. I think I should tell Frank about my weird bloodline. (I am half vampire, a quarter skeleton, and a quarter banshee. What makes it even weirder is that no one in my family on either side is a witch like I am. I can make stuff levitate, people confess feelings about on another (which is how my brother got his girlfriend), shape shift, and control the five elements: air, water, earth, fire, and plasma. My powers are emotion-based.) As I'm thinking about Frank manning up enough to kiss me along with staring at him, a ball of flaming earth (rock on fire literary) in between Frank and I. The fire ball starts to head towards Frank. "Frank" Len and I yell at the same time. After yelling, I jumped over to him and push him out of the way. As he falls, I fall on top of Frank. Not knowing why I fell, I get back up and fall again. I look and find out that Frank's got a grip on my wrist. I start to blush that he wouldn't let go of me to let me put out the fire ball. "Ummm, can I have my wrist back now" I say after the fire ball has been put out for half an hour, me still blushing. "Ummm, sure I guess" he says after a couple minutes of thinking. I tried not to show that I was kinda glad that he took a while to think about letting my wrist go. "Tha-!" At that moment he kissed me full on the lips. As he does though, on the inside I'm squealing like a fan girl who's just been offered a chance at her dream guy/favorite pop star or singer. On the outside, I'm kissing back. "I guess that means we're dating now doesn't it?" Frank asks me with a hopeful look in his eyes "Yes, it does." I say with a happy grin, still dazed by the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Franks p.o.v

After hearing the yes, I pick up my new girlfriend Charlotte (I still can't believe that she said yes to me asking her about it) and spun her around then started to kiss her. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW, don't be gross, dude. She's my sister; don't kiss her in front of me." "Oh, then how come you kiss your girlfriend in front of me after I asked you not to." Charlotte says with an attitude. Oh how I love her and her attitude.

"Would you like to sneak out tonight with just me, Frank" I hear Charlotte whisper in my ear. "Sure, but how will we get out of here?" I ask her "Leave that to me, Baby" I love her new nickname she has for me.

-Later that evening-

Same p.o.v

"Follow me, but be very quiet, got it" "Ma'am yes ma'am" I whisper. She whacks me up side my head and gives me a dirty look like a why-am-I-even-dating-you-your-so-stupid look. "So, how are we getting out" "I hope you know how to climb a wall" she says and points to a large wall.

We slowly get over the wall. Even though she's trying to hide it, I can tell she's happy. "So where are we going" "To a club. Don't worry; it's a club for our kind. By that I mean Banshees and Zombies. Now stand still." She says. "Why should I stand still?" I ask before sneezing because of the powder Charlotte blew into my face. "What was tha-" I say as I look down. I WAS SPARKLY! "Just imagine how you would like to look like if you were human and not a zombie" My amazing girlfriend said. Next thing I know, I'm a foot taller, wearing a black and blue hoodie, black jeans, blue baseball cap. Charlotte also changed. She now wore a black dress with blue leggings with black stars on them, a black and blue striped fingerless glove on her right hand, and a blue little top hat that she wore a little off the right side. Basically, she was beautiful. We held hands and headed down the block and turned.

I kept following Charlotte till we stopped in a dark alley way and I heard her say "Crap, I forgot that tonight was open mike." Confused, I asked "What are you talking about" I saw her walk over to the only other thing in this dark alley, a trashcan, and pulled of the lid. When I saw the underside of the lid, I gawked. There was a ruby-red button on the lid. Charlotte pressed the button and a staircase appeared out of the wall. We went down and saw a bodyguard who said "Sorry, but your kind isn't allowed." I was about to ask Charlotte what he meant when she said "Aw, Joe, what happened? Did the humans take the club? Cause last time I checked, this was an all monsters club." She says after blowing us with a different powder than before. After a minute or so, he started to gawk at us. I looked down and I look like I was before except clothes. I look at Charlotte and stare. "Uuum, you're drooling. Anyways remember me now Joe." my girlfriend says. "Welcome." Joe says as he's opening a door behind him.

As we walk in, a man was walking of a stage that was in the middle of the room. Joe was following us after saying that we made it the population limit. As we walked towards the middle of the room, Charlotte whispers to Joe and tells me to follow him till he says we're here. "Ma'am yes ma'am" I say and follow Joe. A little while later, "We're here." Joe says before heading on the stage. "Ladies and gents, we have a special treat for you tonight. Charlotte, come on out. Tonight, Charlotte's gonna sing her specialty. Fergalicious!" he yells into the mike. Charlotte walks onto the stage wearing something completely different. She's wearing a Black mini skirt and a black top that is probably a sports bra it cut so short

_**Four, tres, two, uno**_

_**Listen up y'all cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious **_

_**Fergalicious definition  
Make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure  
So they get their pleasures from my photo **_

_**You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons **_

_**Fergalicious  
(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that **** is fictitious **_

_**I blow kisses  
(Mwah)  
that puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be linin down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno) **_

_**So delicious  
(It's hot, hot)  
So delicious  
(I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious  
(They want a taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious  
(T-t-tasty, tasty) **_

_**Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious def- **_

_**Fergalicious definition  
Make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy  
(Hey Stacy) **_

_**I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me **_

_**I'm Fergalicious  
(So delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym  
Just workin on my fitness **_

_**He's my witness  
(Ooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be linin down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno) **_

_**So delicious  
(It's hot, hot)  
So delicious  
(I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious  
(They want a taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious  
Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out **_

_**Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey, get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste **_

_**Of my tasty, tasty  
I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty  
It'll make you crazy **_

_**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the  
Hit it Fergie! **_

_**All the time I turn around brothas gather round  
Always lookin at me up and down, lookin at my  
(Uh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama  
Little mama I don't wanna take your man **_

_**And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeatin how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele **_

_**Cause they say she delicious  
(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that **** is fictitious **_

_**I blow kisses  
(Mwah)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be linin down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
Four, tres, two, uno **_

_**My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym  
Just workin on my fitness  
He's my witness  
(Ooh wee) **_

_**I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be linin down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno) **_

_**So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-tasty, tasty **_

_**So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay) **_

_**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno) **_

_**To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno) **_

_**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno) **_

_**To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the**_

After she's done singing, I stare at her like she's the only talented person on the entire earth. People are sad that she said that she's not doing an encore. I ran on stage and kiss her and then ask her how come she kept this amazing secret from me. I will definitely tell Len about her singing. Next thing I know, she's off the stage, I'm still on the stage with the mike.

Then I start to sing:

_**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep **_

_**'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare **_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems **_

_**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance **_

_**A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread **_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep **_

_**Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep **_

_**To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell **_

_**But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar **_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep **_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep **_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**_

Then my amazing girlfriend says that she would do a duet with me.

_**Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire?**_  
_**Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher?**_  
_**If we roll from town to town and never shut it down?**_

_**Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover?**_  
_**Would we walk even closer until the trip was over?**_  
_**And would it be okay if I didn't know the way**_

_**If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest man in the world?**_  
_**If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl?**_

_**Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea, let me know if you're really a dream?**_  
_**I love you so, so would you go with me?**_

_**Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together?**_  
_**Could you not look down forever if you were lighter than a feather?**_  
_**Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me?**_

_**If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest man in the world?**_  
_**If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl?**_

_**Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea, help me tie up the ends of a dream?**_  
_**I gotta know, would you go with me?**_

I love you so, so would you go with me?

Charlotte and I sung the last line together. Then Charlotte kissed me in front of everyone. We were all surprised that she kissed me then all the boys started to grumble (except Joe) about me being with her and all the girls said aaaawwww (as in aw, that's so romantic). After that moment, with my arm around Charlotte, I said "let's get this party started."

Charlotte's p.o.v

At around midnight, we all sang one last song. The song was We Will Rock You

_**We will we will rock you**_

_**We will we will rock you**_

_**Buddy you're a boy make**_

_**a big noise**_

_**Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day**_

_**You got mud on yo' face**_

_**You big disgrace**_

_**Kickin' your can all over the place**_

_**Singin'**_

_**We will**_

_**we will rock you**_

_**We will**_

_**we will rock you**_

_**Buddy you're a young man, hard man**_

_**Shoutin' in the street**_

_**gonna take on the world some day**_

_**You got blood on yo' face**_

_**Y' big disgrace**_

_**Wavin' your banner all over the place we will rock you**_

_**Buddy you're an old man, poor man**_

_**Pleadin' with your eyes gonna**_

_**Make you some peace, some**_

_**Day**_

_**You got mud on your face**_

_**Big**_

_**Disgrace**_

_**Somebody better put you back into yo' place**_

_**We will**_

_**We**_

_**Will rock you**_

_**Singin'**_

_**We will**_

_**We will rock you**_

_**Everybody**_

_**We will**_

_**We will rock you**_

_**We will**_

_**We will**_

_**Rock you**_

We (We being Charlotte and I) sing the last part ourselves. When we leave, I start to go back to the military school when Charlotte put a blind fold on me and held my hand, leading me who knows where. But I trust her. After a few blocks of walking (that's what it felt like to me), we stop and she knocks on a door. When the door opens, I hear a familiar voice, but I can't exactly pinpoint where or who I've heard it from. The voice said "Charlotte, your back! How have you been! I've missed you so much. I see you've brought someone with you. Guy's come in." Charlotte leads me into the house. The first thing I heard when I walk in is "Frank"


End file.
